The invention relates to an indicating instrument with a pointer, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Indicating instruments, which have a pointer rotatably mounted in front of a scale for a measurement variable to be displayed and on the basis of the angular position of which the current value of the respective measurement variable is displayed, are sufficiently well known from motor-vehicle technology.
In order to be able to use a central region of the indicating instrument for further display functions without interfering effects of the pointer, the use of hook pointers is known; the latter are mounted on the side of the indicating instrument facing away from the observer. Such hook pointers reach around a contour of the indicating instrument with a hook-shaped tip, which comprises the pointer vane that can be seen by the observer. Said pointer vane points to the place on the scale which corresponds to the current value of the measurement variable to be displayed.